The present invention relates to a firearm related device for actuating a shell (or the like) by means of a rammer head, from a first position on a loading tray which is swung in to coincide with the extension of the axis of the bore of the barrel, towards a second or firing position within the barrel chamber.
The invention is primarily intended for use for firearms in which a shell is positioned together with a bag containing a propellant charge in the chamber position. Further, it is intended for firearms in which the ramming of the shell and the application of the propellant charge is automatized.
In general, during ramming of the shell itself, at least when the barrel is new or has been used very little, there is a risk that the shell, due to the application of the ramming force, will become lodged obliquely at the lands of the rifling, causing the shell to become jammed. During automatized ramming procedures with high ramming speeds and/or great ramming forces, this problem is accentuated to a still higher degree.